


Insatiable

by apcthetc



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band), EXO-SC - Fandom, sechan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apcthetc/pseuds/apcthetc
Summary: When Sehun is left with his thoughts... and his sex toy.
Kudos: 13





	Insatiable

Sehun stared at his doorknob for the fifth time— Okay. It's locked. It's 11:30 in the evening, and dad is fast asleep somewhere in Busan. Ugh. I need to change the locks and only give Chanyeol the spare keys.

The last time Sehun pleasured himself, his father caught him red-handed. It was one of the worst moment of his life, how can you ever look into your father's eyes knowing he saw you freaking abuse your dick?

Fuck. The younger looked down at his still hard cock, even the image of his dad's horrified look didn't affect his libido.

Sehun has been in a constant state of horniness ever since he dated Chanyeol. Now let me tell you something, he is not after Chanyeol's money at all. The young handsome billionaire may look like an asshole (probably acts like one with other people) but he's a different person towards Sehun. He makes him laugh and smile like an idiot, makes his heart skip a beat, and makes him squeal like a hormonal teenager— but that's a secret, so hush.

You like my cock? You want me to fuck you, don't you..

Chanyeol's deep hoarse voice filled his senses, it was the same words he has spoken when they fucked inside the businessman's car. "Y-yes baby." Sehun arched his back as he teased the rim of his ass with the pad of his middle finger, picturing his boyfriend's tongue licking and tasting him till he turns into a moaning mess. 

It's been days since the soreness from their first time finally disappeared and Sehun finds himself yearning for the pain. Sehun is not a masochist (he actually is) but the pain reminded him of his Chanyeol. His Chanyeol who called him a slut yet the way those dark eyes gaze at him tells a different story.

He spreads his legs further apart, his other hand gripping the bed sheets as his middle finger slowly sink inside him. He dropped his gaze down his body, his hard aching cock laying over his hips and small beads of precum oozing from the tip. The dancer moaned softly and started moving his finger in and out of him.

M-more. One finger turned into two and the stretch still was not enough. "Chanyeol— Fuck. I need you." His eyes rolled back as he starts scissoring his fingers inside him, hitting the vulnerable spot that made him gasp and cry out his lover's name.

Sehun changed his position on fours and grabbed the dildo he neglected beside him. Instead of the lube, he started licking and coating it with his own saliva. The plastic taste of the toy did not deter him from imagining his boyfriend's cock fucking his mouth and burying it deep till the tip touches his throat. Sehun quickly pulled it out of his mouth when he started choking on it, traces of saliva coating his plump lips.

Heart beating faster than normal, Sehun buried his face on the pillow, biting the cover as he replaced his fingers with the dildo. The toy was smaller than Chanyeol but it still hurt like a bitch, especially when the younger shoved it inside him without care.

"OH FUCK!" 

Sehun's scream was muffled by the pillow as his back arched beautifully. A sheen of sweat coating his pale white skin, and his breathing ragged from the pain and pleasure overwhelming his senses. He started fucking himself with the toy, his hips instinctively pushing back against it. 

"P-please— harder, baby." 

Grasping the wooden headboard, Sehun threw his head back and moaned his lover's name countless times, begging him to fuck him faster. He imagined his boyfriend looming above him, his muscular chest flat against Sehun's back and his big hands curled around Sehun's narrow waist, leaving red angry marks.

You're screaming so loud.. Are you going to cum for me?

"YES. Fuck yes— Chanyeol." Sehun flattened his hand against the base of the dildo, pushing it deeper inside him, and accidentally pressing the switch of its vibrating function. The sudden vibration made Sehun gasp and scream in pleasure— his orgasm hitting him like an avalanche. His body convulsed and shudder, his ass muscles tightening around the silicone toy.

As the dildo slid out of Sehun's ass, he felt sated and happy... but there was something missing— ah.

Chanyeol's cum dripping down his thighs.


End file.
